Talk:Berserker
'see: notable Beserkers' How is Warrior a notable beserker?--Semajdraehs 16:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) It isn't. Technicly Hawkeye is a berserker, despite his unique attack animations.--Otherarrow 16:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Is the change in map sprites between Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones important enough to list? I was wondering.Sen Toshi 03:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think so as the map spites are generally going to evolve over time anyway, you know with increasing graphical technology and all.--Semajdraehs 07:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Aveyn Knight: "It is a berserker though..." The anonymous use who added the FE3 berserker info was myself, the site was being a ***** and I couldn't log on. Well in the patch it is called "Berserker" due to space limitations as far as I know, like most enemies, it does have it's own name (Like how an armor knight would have "Grunia Soldier" as a name for example). It's Japanese name "kyousenshi", I know you know more Japanese then I do, but is the following correct?... Kyou: Many different words, however "Evil" is the only fitting one. Senshi: Warrior/Sailor "Evil Fighter" Now I apologize for sounding blunt for something so minor, but I just think it's worth naming seeing as it's one of the most unique generic enemies in not just the game, but the whole series. I will change it back, if you still think the title isn't worth mentioning, just change it back (It's a quick edit) and I will drop the subject, no problem. ~CamusTheDark That Same enemy also dropped the master sword. Emperor Hardin 06:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah right, I misinterpreted what the original edit meant; I thought it was saying that the class was called "Evil Fighter" (it's been a long time since I played FE3 and I thought his name was something generic like "Desert Tribe" or just "Barbarian"). However, his character name does actually read "Berserker" as well. Kyou in this case means "Mad" (as in Mad King Ashnard), so the full name would be literally "Mad Fighter", which is a sort-of-synonym for "Berserker". IS themselves realise this as well, as you can see if you check out (for example) the Berserker's name in the Japanese FE7 (where it uses Kyousenshi instead of Berserker in katakana). Aveyn Knight 13:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm sounds good. I just assumed it was supposed to be different seeing as it was written in the different alphabets. But I trust your choice seeing as you know what you are talking about more then I do. I just got all anal since he had the unique title nothing else uses (And wasn't just "Bandit" or something). ~CamustheDark (err, always forget to sign my edits : /) Jake Should Jake be added to the list of notable Berserkers for Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem? He became a Berserker due to losing his Ballista. Glaceon1003 (talk) 00:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Jake is of the Warrior Class by default in New Mystery of the Emblem. The only default Berserker in the game is Darros. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC)